Fade into Black
by Knights of the Round Table
Summary: It's around Christmas Time at the Hellsing home and Pip and Integra are the only ones there. Violence ensues. AU. completed
1. Default Chapter

Fade into black

Scratch.

Scratch.

The pen scratched paper on Integra's desk. Snow fell lightly outside and soft Opera music played. It was 2 days before Christmas and everyone had left, including Alucard, well everyone xpt Pip, who stayed behind lest something happen to the boss.

Integral could hear him making his rounds outside for the past few hours. After a spell he opened her office door.

"Boss?" he asked

"Yes commander, what is it?"

" Do ya think we should do something together, I mean It's the holidays after all."

"No Pip I am really busy, do what you like you are free to leave whenever you wish."

" I can't leave lest something happen to ya' "

"I'll be fine Pip, I have a gun I believe that I can protect myself from whatever little 2 bit terror wanders the city." She said.

"Can you protect yourself from me?" He asked, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders in a vice like grip.

" Let go of me." She stammered.

"Why, you can protect yourself can't you?" he said. She stood up to attempt to twist from his grip, bringing them both to the ceramic tile floor. He straddled the virgin maiden, and pinned her arms harshly above her head. "Get off of me now." She screamed.

"Do you think that ever works when a man rapes a woman?" HE asked. Integra twisted feverishly, and a small whimper escaped her throat. Anxiety, tension, anger and depression filled her body, but there was something else, an emotion she had not felt in a long time, Fear. It was Fear that was beginning to consume her entire body, fear that made her scream, she screamed but no one heard. There was no one near to hear her anguished plights.

"Pip, please I beg you stop." She whined.

"Say what you want but words can not help you now." She knew what was about to happen, she knew and yet she knew she couldn't stop it. Almost on the verge of tears she closed her eyes. She could feel his hands touching her, feeling her, violating her. She waited in agonizing fear, his hot breath on her face was nauseating. His rough callused hands caressed the tender mounds of flesh hidden under the masculine garments she wore. He forced himself into her tight resisting flesh, which tore and bled. Integra could feel a warm liquid running between her thighs, it took her only a few moments to catch the scent among the other that was strictly male. It was blood.

"You're mine Integra, now and forever, no matter who comes into your life you will always be mine. He whispered heatedly into her ear, before muttering, "Merry Fucking Christmas Bitch." And lifting himself from her damaged body. She laid there for a moment in shock of the action that had just taken place.

Integra left her office and proceeded up to her room where she showered, washing away the disgusting scent of the man. She could scrub her skin raw but his scent would always be there. Afterwards she clothed herself in her robe, laid down on her bed and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Fade into Black Chapter 2

A/N (Anak Sumeragi)- After the completion of this story I will be resigning as one of the knights on the round table, I do not wish to tarnish their name any more, I will try to pick up the broken pieces to their story and do what I can to fix it. There was no plot or characterization; there was a SPECIFIC POINT. 2 reviews got that and one of them knew before hand what was trying to be said. No I was not seriously trying to write a Hellsing fic, like said before I was trying to get a point across….

Chapter 2

Her head throbbed more than she could have ever believed, the rest of her body ached terribly as well. Pip had left, she was alone, better alone than with him. Christ how could she have let this happen? Why didn't she stop him, she tried though and hell, all her nails were broken and her hands and his face were scratched from when she had managed to loosen her hands from under him. Was she at fault? What had she done to deserve this? And where was Alucard? Why hadn't her been there, oh god, Why? She asked herself. Her mind was in a fluffy, and she kept hearing that eerie music over and over, in her mind, she knew she would never be able to listen to it again. She was so unsure what to do now, she couldn't go to the hospital, she had already y showered, she couldn't talk to anyone, it was to embarrassing and there was no one there anyway. She did the only thing she felt like doing. She slept and for a good long while.

2 months later,

Integra woke up and her head spun, she felt so nauseated that she had to immediately vomit. It was nearly March, could it be the flu? She shook her head to clear it, no, not the flu. It was almost spring; the next shattering thought that struck her mind made her vomit again. She didn't pay much attention to her cycle, at least not lately, with all that had been going on. She realized that she might possibly be pregnant.

Aothors other note, seems like this it turning out ot be an "integra abuse fic." Meh. Reflects my mood.


	3. chapter 3

Fade into Black

Chapter 3

She had just returned from the doctor, her heart raced to find the results of the tests.

"Walter, I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind." She whispered turning to go to her bedroom. She couldn't stand the tension, yet she couldn't rest. After a half hour of relentless tossing and turning, she decided to take a long hot shower to relax her. The hot water pelted her skin in an array of sprinkled heat over her torn body. The burning liquid scalded her skin, turning it a harsh red, the slightest sign of a burn, though she enjoyed it, she enjoyed the hot burning sensation left by the water. After about an hour or so, she cut the water, and a cold wind rushed over her. She wrapped herself in her robe and strode out of the shower. The moment she opened the door leading to her bedroom, she found Alucard standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her.

"What do you want Alucard?" she asked.

" I know what happened here," he muttered.

"Then why didn't you help me Alucard?" she asked.

"I didn't have a choice." He replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked again.

"You will find out in time." He said, misting through the wall.

Integra shrugged off her robe and dressed herself again. She tightened the cravat, and returned her glasses to her face. A few moments later, Walter knocked, Integra opened the door.

"Yes Walter?" she asked.

"the doctor called while you were up here."

"Yes?" she asked again.

"He says… you're pregnant."

Integra's knees buckled and she hit the floor unconscious.


	4. 4

Fade into Black Chapter 4

Integra's head spun, she couldn't take it. She had felt so ill.

"Integra how did this happen?" Walter asked,

" I had sex and I got pregnant." She said blatantly.

"Who is the father of this child." He asked.

"That is not important." She muttered,

"Yes it is, Integra, you don't want to raise a bastard."

"Walter I am not in the mood." She replied, harshly.

"Sir, there is a Round Table Conference in only a few hours, shall I tell them you won't be there?"

"No, I will be in attendance." Integra took care of herself and finished some paperwork before the meeting including a note to all personal in her ranks

To all men under hellsing command.

To reduce promiscuity among the ranks, I have issued an order that all men be castrated.

Sir Integral Hellsing.

Integras' hands shook as she wrote the memo. He head spun wildly she couldn't think.

"Sir." Walter's voice broke the silence. "Council is waiting for you." Integra stood shakily, she had no idea why she was shaking. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, there was no reason to get so worked up. She opened her door and walked down the hall to the council room. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The second she saw the council table, her head spun and she fell against the door.

"Sir Integra are you well?" Sir Irons asked.

"I am fine." She replied icily, taking her seat at the council table. Sir Irons, began the conference, less than 5 minutes into the meeting, Integra felt a warm wetness between her thighs, the dark color, immediately told her it was blood.

"Jesus Christ, I'm miscarrying."


	5. Chapter 5

Fade to Black Chapter 4 (5) KOTRT

Integra sat in the hospital bed, carelessly playing with the bracelet on her delicate wrist. Her eyes were downcast, and shoulders sagged.

"Sir," Walter walked in.

"Yes, Walter?" she replied back.

"Who was the father of the baby, it was no one in the troops none of them fit the DNA profile."

"Test again, test the commanding officer." She ordered.

"Sir he has been tested thrice, he is not the father."

"That's impossible." She said.

"Sir is the captain the father of the child?" he asked. She nodded silently.

"The DNA test did not prove-"

"Screw the DNA test Walter, do you believe I would lie to you? Do you take me for a child?"

"Of course not sir."

"Leave Walter, you're making me upset."

"As you wish sir." He turned and left the room. Integra leaned back and rested, she was sore, tired and upset. After a few moments a nun entered the room.

"Miss Hellsing, would you like to speak with a counselor? After all, you miscarried you child." She was tired and did not care.

"Sure, why not." She answered keeping her eyes closed.

"Good morning to ye." He said thick with an accent.

"Alexander Anderson! The paladin!" Integra Hellsing exclaimed.

"And whit be wrong whit ye?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I am here to offer comfort to ye, sae whit be the problem?" he replied. She bowed her head.

"I- I miscarried my baby." She whispered. Anderson sat on the chair next to her bed.

"That es jest terrible naw." He whispered taking her soft hand, immediately she pulled away.

"I don't need your pity." She said angrily.

" I ain't be pitying ye."

"Then why are you here?" she asked, with spite.

"I only be here to offer comfort to those who be needing it, and Ae can tell you be needing it, ye aren't made of steel Madam." Integra closed her eyes and kept her head low. "I know ye be in pain, I know ye need help."

"I don't think that you should be the person doing so." She whispered.

" Who else would you prefer madam?" he asked.

"Someone Protestant." She whispered. "Not the enemy,"

"I not be the enemy, but simply a messenger of God's will." he replied. She turned her head away from him and towards the window. Anderson wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She relented and allowed him to. "I know we have our differences, but there are similarities in our religions as well," Integra nodded mutely.

"I know there are differences, and it's those differences that have put us into separate ways." She replied.

"The Protestant pastor is allowed to marry and have offspring. The catholic is not." He gave a quick example.

"What do you think would happen if Enrico or anyone else found us here like this?" she asked.

" Would it matter you don't care what people think of you now do you?" she nodded, she could feel his warm breath on her neck. For whatever unfathomable reason she nuzzled him lightly. There was a pregnant pause between them, before Alexander Anderson began to speak in his soothing voice.

It was late before Integra and realized that she had fallen asleep in the enemy's arms. She groggily turned her head, Anderson had fallen asleep with his head bowed resting against Integral's. The moon was large and full. Integra moved slowly and druggily. What had they given her? There was an eerie silence in the hospital. Slowly Integra moved away from the priest, and settled back into her own bed, and before she could start to think straight she fell asleep.

Integra woke groggy the next morning, whatever doctor had given her, was too much. Anderson still sat by her bed unmoving.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"There is something that I be wanting to talk to you about." He replied. " To long I have watched you from afar, the beauty that you possess, the strength that you alone own, and everything that you stand for Integra."

"What are you saying Anderson?" she asked.

" I be saying that I am quitting the father hood, to pursue ye"

"What?" Integra asked.

"I be in love you Integra and you should know it."

"Anderson I don't understand."

"I love you."

"This is not a joking matter."

"I not be joking Integra."

"I don't want a relationship."

Why?" is it because I be Catholic?" he asked.

"It's because I was raped." She whispered.

"What?" Anderson demanded.

"I was raped." She repeated.

"Who was it, Integra, tell me the name of the man who raped you."

"…"

"Integra why won't you tell me."

"Because its' none of your damn business that's why!" she screamed, livid.

"Integra, who else knows about this?" he asked.

"No one you are the first person that I have told."

"Dear god." He whispered.

"This is not your problem." She said.

"You have just made it mine." He whispered back taking her hand in his.

"You can not possibly understand what has been going on," she murmured under her breath.

"No I can't but I know you're in pain and you're screaming inside, I know you need help getting through this though time."

"I don't know if I can ever get through this." She muttered with seriousness.

" I can help you Integra. If you allow me to I can help you."

"…"

"Although I can not understand what you are going through, I do know how to help you." Integra sighed her hands shook.

"You…y…you can not tell anyone, anyone about this ever, if you do, I will kill you with my own 2 hands, do you understand?" she said her voice falling apart more with every word, that fell from her full sensual lips. Alex took her hands in his,

"Integra you have my word that I will never tell anyone about what you have just told me. It would not be right to tell anyone else, whether you know them or not, this is something that you need to tell others, not me."

" I can't tell people, Alex, I just can't, it was hard enough to tell you, and you are one of the few people that I trust, sadly."

"If you can tell me you should be able tell the other people that you trust."

"Those are few and far between." Integra muttered. He wrapped his strong arms around her.

"What about your butler?" Anderson inquired.

"He's more like my father than a friend I can trust."

"What about Alucard?" he asked.

"Hell no."

"You police child?"

"Possibly."

"Maybe you should start by telling her." He replied. Integra nodded. She called Walter to beckon the police girl within the room.

"Anderson will you please leave us for a spell." She demanded politely. He nodded and left the hospital room closing the door behind him.

"Poli- Seras, there is something, that I ought to tell you, for your own safety." She paused and inhaled deeply. "Back when you left for home at Christmas Time, I was raped by a man that is in our ranks." Seras eyes widened and teamed with blood, her lips trembled.

"Who Integra who, who raped you?" she asked. She inhaled deeply, Integra was shaking, she couldn't help it.

"It was Captain Pip Vernadead."

"You lie! The captain would never do such a horrible thing! Is this some sick joke! What is wrong with you!"

"ENOUGH! Seras if you think that I would lie to you about something this intense then you are sorely mistaken. What would I have to gain from this?"

"Impossible. He would never do such a thing, and besides he was with me during the Christmas season!"

"What do you mean he was with you?" Integra asked, she felt a sudden nausea.

"We visited his grandfather and mother during Christmas, afterwards we visited my parents graves."

"Seras I swear, I would not lie to you like this, I have nothing to gain," she held her head in her hands. "I do not know what is going on."

"I believe that you were raped. I just don't believe that Pip did it, he can't be in 2 places at once." Integra bowed her head as foreign water filled her eyes. "Integra, look at me, I do believe you, rape happens more often than you know, I witnessed my mother's rape, before and after she died." Integra wiped the tears from her eyes. "So although I don't know exactly how you feel, I can imagine, how difficult this is for you right now."

"The drugs, make my eyes water." She said.

"Integra, I can bring Pip in here and prove that he did not do what you say he did." Integra knew she had to confront this sooner or later.

A/N.

To reviewers.- If you think this can be solved by a letter to the editor, you have sorely missed the point.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cheshire cat laughed at her from the tree, The grim reaper pointed and made gestures, the scene spun mixing many colors and blending them to create one common figure. The shadowed figure of a man with long braided hair. Integra turned her head and there was the outlined figure of Jan Valentine, she turned her head and the outlined figure of Alexander Anderson. Integra leaned back, and Seras figure lay outlined in a silhouette. Cheshire Cat laughed and mocked her, turning his head around, bouncing it in his heads. Then the floor fell through and Integra fell into ice that cracked and refused to hold her weight. A crackling laughter followed her, an Australian laughter. The water chilled her to the bone, she was unable to think, to speak to move. Figures formed among the ice, Cheshire cat mocked her once again, and the shadows of Alucard and his mistress Isis©, formed. Integra began to sink, she floated through the water, till the ocean floor gave out and she found herself wet and shaking, in a black room with no windows or doors, only a giant movie screen. The screen flicked on, and Integra saw the night of her rape over again, from a spectator's point of view. She saw herself fight, buck and scream, twist, curse and spit. She saw the look of pleasure in Pip's eyes. The glare off of his lip and eyebrow ring. She saw the rippling muscle on his arms, and chest. She saw herself cry, and withdraw herself from society.

Then she woke up. She was shaking, sweating, and naked. _Who undressed me? Where am I?_ She wondered, she looked around at her surroundings, her nightstand held her glasses, her hand touched a cool satin sheet. She looked to her right, and the moon shone brightly out her window. She realized she was at home. Still, who undressed her? Integra laid herself back down, her sheets were cool and soothing. She pulled the top sheet to cover her nudity. She took her glasses off of the nightstand and read the clock. It was early morning, and she couldn't remember anything past the afternoon. Realizing she would not be able to go back to sleep, she threw on her white silk robe, and walked out of her room and down the hallway. Due to the hours the mansion was near empty, she saw only one other figure at the far end of the hallway, and due to the distance she couldn't make out the person. It wasn't until he was a few feet away that she realized it was Pip. Her entire body tensed. As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm and threw her to the wall. One hand tore under her robe and the other muffled her mouth. She would not let it happen again, she tore her free hand to his head attempting to scratch his eyes, she knocked the hat and wig off of his head. Integra gasped, giving her enough time to knee the assailant in the groin, and he fell off of her. She stood up and closed her robe, before grabbing the gun attached to his thigh. Her abundant chest heaved.

"Who are you!"

"Damn bitch I thought you'd be smarter than that." Integral's head spun wildly.

"ALUCARD!" she screamed, before she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Fade to Black.

Integra panted, her head spun wildly. She screamed for Alucard again. She felt cold dead hands on her shoulders.

"You screamed Integra?" Integra swooned from a head rush. The figure picked itself up off of the floor,

"Damn bitch, you sure do got some fucking problems." He said.

"Jan Valentine." Integra stated.

"That's my name bitch don't wear it out."

"You're dead, this is impossible, I killed you with my own hands. You're dead."

"Fuck, bitch, I only spontaneously combusted, that ain't going to kill a vampire." There was a shuffling behind her. Alucard pulled out the Jackal, and pointed it to the vampire's head. With a thundering boom he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered over Integra's scantily clad self. She pulled her robe to cover more of her creamy skin.

"That's him." Integra muttered.

"Huh?" Alucard asked.

"That's him that's the man that raped me." She curled into a ball, and pressed her face into her knees.

"I wish I could have killed the bastard sooner."

2 ½ years later.

"With this ring, Thee I wed." The ring was slid over Integra's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Warm lips pressed against hers, and she was drawn into a gentle embrace. In order to accommodate certain guests, The wedding was held at night. There would be no reception.

Integra's dress was beautiful, made of white silk, and it showed off her features, unlike her large, baggy suits. It was low cut, with a tight waist, showed off how beautiful she really was. Anderson took her hand and led her to the bedroom. She was silent, dreading the consummation of her marriage. After entering the bedroom, Integra closed the door and locked it. The royal maiden inhaled deeply, and with trembling hands, began to unzip her dress. Alex walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you've been through a lot. If you don't want to do this now, I understand."

"There is no better, time we are going to have to do this sooner or later." Alex helped Integra out of her dress. She knew its would still take time to put the rape behind her, and Alex was there to help her.

End Ehah?

Dedicated to Nosfratu Alucard ( who like gave me part of the idea)


End file.
